The Fox and the Desert Flower
by aj173682
Summary: Naruto at age four is getting beaten up and almost killed so he has enough and runs off some else to try and find happiness.
1. chapter 1

**Okay everyone heres my Naruto Temari pairing.**

Naruto woke up in so alley way. He was in pain he had been beaten again last night. He hated it everyday people either beat or try to kill him.

Then he herd a voice talk to him.( You should just run off and find some where else you can be. So you can be happy kit).

"Who said that" Naruto asked.

" I did my name is Kurama kit I am sealed in side your mind. But will get to that later you need to leave this village" Kurama said.

"Ok Kurama Ill leave this village there is nothing here for me anyway. But can I ask you something" Naruto asked.

"Ok kit ask away" Kurama said.

" Will you be my friend Kurama. I don't really have friends" Naruto said.

"Sure kit I will be your friend you should leave soon then head south west towards wind country" Kurama said.

Four and half days later

Naruto had bin walking for ever he had no water in the last two days.

He then saw a buildings and headed to them have scribbling his name to sign in.

He wondered thur the sand village till he saw a bunch of kids running away from a small red headed kid holding a small teddy bear.

The was a ball a few feet in front of him. Naruto picked up the ball and went and handed it to him.

"Hi I'm Naruto here is this your ball"

"Your not afraid of me and my name is Gaara" Gaara asked him.

"No why would I be your just a kid like me" Naruto said.

"Everyone calls me a monster or a demon and runs away from me" Gaara said.

"People use to do the same and worse in my old village. So I ran away and came here. But Ill be your friend Gaara" Naruto said.

"You would want to be my friend" Gaara asked.

"Ya Gaara Ill be your friend believe it but before we play can you help I haven't had anything to eat or drink in days" Naruto asked.

"Sure we can go to my house and get that stuff its not far" Gaara said.

"Sweet lead the way" Naruto said.

Gaara led Naruto back to his house. Little did they know they were being watch my Anbu.

"I must report this to the Kazekage" the Anbu said.

The Kazekage sat at his desk battling his worst enemy paper work. When Anbu flickered in.

"Lord Kazekage your son was spotted with some blonde haired kid. It seems Gaara has made a friend" the Anbu said.

"My son Gaara has made a friend I must see this for my self" Rasa said.

As he got up and flickered home.

When he got home his son playing and running around and being a kid for the first time in his life. He felt pride in his boy. Then his eye came to the blonde boy that was playing with his son.

The boy was a small clone of Minato with whiskers. So you did survive Naruto.

He walked outside to greet them. Gaara ran over and hugged his father.

"Daddy look I made a friend" Gaara said.

"I can see that so Naruto what are you in the sand village" Rasa said.

"How do you know my name sir" Naruto asked.

Well that one is easy you look just like father with whiskers" Rasa said.

"You knew my father" Naruto asked.

"Yes i knew your father but I will answer your questions after you answer questions okay" Rasa asked.

Naruto then explained why he is here. And what happened to him.

"That's very sad Naruto you parents must be rolling over in the grave. Your parents are Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the red death.

You father was a rival of mine since we faced each other in the Chunin Exams in which he beat me. We sparred from time to time in till I was made Kazekage. I met your mother a few times she was strong powerful and beautiful in her own right. In fact I have something well talk about later on about" Rasa said.

Naruto froze in shock" those were my were my parents. Why didn't anybody tell me "Naruto started to cry then look at Rasa " did my parents love me" Naruto asked.

"Very much so but I am not 100 percent sure what happen the day of your birth I know some one tried to kill you and your mother and something happened with the 9 tails fox. But I have to ask you do you want to go home or stay here" Rasa asked.

"Why would I go back there really is nothing there for me. I would much rather stay here with my friend" Naruto said. As he looked at Gaara who was quite the hole time.

"Well then your more then welcome so stay with us and you can meet my other son and my beautiful daughter" Rasa said.

"I would like that sir" Naruto said.

Good Gaara show him to our guest room the one closest to Temari's room. I should meet you for dinner" Rasa said as he flickered away.

Rasa returns to his office and opens one of the safes on the way he pulls out two scrolls. He opens one and looks it over one final time. He thinks to him self.

"Minato my rival and friend I shall look after your boy. I will train him to be the best and to one day surpass you. I see why you sealed the fox in him he as so much potential. I wish the counsel hadn't made me seal the one tail in Gaara but it appears they have become friends I hope that this will help both of them. Then one day our two house shall be one as I hope our first born will grow to love one another."

Back at the Kazekage mansion

Gaara shows Naruto his room then they head back out to play. When Temari comes home from a friends house.

"Gaara who this boy in our house" Temari asks.

"This is my best friend Naruto he's going to be staying with us" Gaara said.

Naruto looks at her and is stunned my Temari." wow your pretty I mean I'm Naruto" he blushes red.

Temari blushes at Naruto's comment.

"Hello I'm Temari Gaara's older sister"

"Hey you want to play with us Temari" Gaara asks.

They are play catch with the red ball from earlier when Naruto throw the ball at Gaara and the sand blocks it from hitting him. Gaara looks over at Naruto who's in shock.

Gaara starts crying thinking he just lost his friend. Naruto comes over to Gaara.

"Gaara buddy what's wrong" Naruto asks.

"Now you just see me as a monster like everyone else" Gaara cried.

"Gaara that's not true. I saw your cool power and it was so awesome I was shocked I wish I had a power like that" Naruto said.

"You-you do. You down see me as a monster" Gaara asks.

"No Gaara your not a monster. And your power is way cool. I do wish I had that power believe it" Naruto said as he held out his fist to fist bump with Gaara.

Gaara got up and bumped his fist with Naruto.

Temari watch there whole exchange and smiled thinking "I'm glad my baby brother has a friend like you Naruto."

Later on they met Kankuro and he show Naruto his puppets. Naruto teased him about playing with dolls and wearing Temari's make up.

Dinner came and went and Rasa had returned. He gave Naruto a scroll and told him to open it by cutting his finger and dripping blood over the seal.

When the seal opened there were a few scrolls and a few books written by his father. And a diary from his mother Rasa told him. Naruto teared up and thanked Rasa for giving him a piece of his parents.

"There is also this to Naruto " Rasa said as he hands him the scroll.

Naruto tried to read the scroll and then said "I really don't know how to read yet" Naruto said.

"Why don't we have Temari read it to you Naruto" Rasa smirked.

Temari came over Naruto handed her the scroll and she started reading it aloud.

"I Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage agree to this marriage contract between the fourth Kazekage's oldest Daughter Temari and me the fourth Hokage first born son Naruto." Temari stopped reading. As she was shocked.

Naruto was also shocked " I AM GOING TO MARRY TEMARI" he shockingly yelled.

 **Well there you have it folks feel free to leave a review or pm about the story I like hearing what you all think**


	2. The Return

**Hello everyone I am glad to see this get so many likes and favs so thank you. Here is chapter 2.**

Two years had pasted. Naruto had found out he had a he a wind element manipulation and started training to master it.

He also started to read his fathers books on sealing. As he started reading those books on sealing. It came to him like it was second nature.

With all of that Kurama was training him at night in his mind scape. Kurama was teaching him how to can troll the 9 tails chakra.

"Kit you still have some time before you can fully control my chakra"

"Really how long do you think" Naruto asked his friend.

"I would say by you 15 birthday kit and one other thing I approve of your mate" Kurama said.

"What do you mean mate you mean Temari" Naruto asked.

"Yes kit you and her will eventually mate and have a family. I was saying I approve of her because she cares for you and she takes her training seriously" Kurama said.

"I get most of what your saying but how would I mate with Temari" Naruto asked.

It was at that time Kurama gave Naruto the talk and afterwards he couldn't look at Temari for a whole month with turning blood red and getting a nose bleed.

On Naruto's ninth birth he told them all about Kurama. To which Gaara told Naruto that "because of this that there were no longer best friends but brothers now".

Kurama showed Naruto how to talk to One-Tailed Shukaku. He got Shukaku to lay off of Gaara so he can sleep now.

Over the last few years Naruto and Temari have grown close there were good friend for now. Naruto know he would marry Temari and he thought she was the most beautiful girl he laid his eyes on.

One night Temari woke up on the middle of the night to use the bathroom. After using it she was making her way back to room when she herd crying coming from Naruto's room. So she open the door and walked over to him.

"Naruto wake up. Hey are you ok" Temari asked.

Naruto wakes up and sees Temari standing over his bed.

"Huh did you need something Temari" Naruto replied.

She looks at him and can tell he is hiding something.

"Naruto you were crying in your sleep what's wrong" Temari asked.

Naruto hangs his head in shame

"I was dreaming about my time in the leaf village" Naruto said.

Temari reached out and put her hand on face whipping off the tears. Temari said " Naruto you don't have to worry about that anymore you have people who really care about you. Gaara would kill for you. I dont want you to worry about them anymore okay now get some sleep we have training with Baki-sensei" Temari said.

As she was going to walk away Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Stay with please just for tonight Temari. I dont want to be alone" Naruto asked.

She looked in to his eyes and smiled. "Sure Naruto ill stay with you just for tonight" Temari said.

As Naruto moved over to make room for her as she laid down she put her head on his shoulder and cuddled him. He looked at not knowing what she was doing. When she looked up at him

"What were going to be married on day and should get used to it" Temari said.

Naruto blushed and turned red then turn his head away from her.

Temari laughed to her self and tried to get some sleep.

Four years later Naruto is talking to Kurama.

"You have done well kit you have mastered your wind manipulation and you can control 8 tails worth of my chakra. I am proud of you kit"

"Thank you Kurama thank you for everything. Im really to face the world because of you" Naruto said.

"Just be careful kit I know you want to I know you want to go to the Chunin exams there year. Because it's in the leaf. You have let go of what happened don't let hate take over" Kurama said.

"Don't hate them in fact. I will thank them when I go. Because of what they did I'm strong than I would of bin. I have great friends and a soon to be bride that I love because I have grown up with her. She has helped me thur difficult things I went went thur. She is the most beautiful girl a have ever laid eyes on" Naruto said.

Kurama just smiled and put up he's paw to fist bump Naruto.

"So you wish to see me is that right Orochimaru" Rasa asked.

"Yes I would like for you to help me destroy the leaf. With your force's and the Ninja from my sound village we shall crush them" Orochimaru said.

"I have no reason to help you now leave" Rasa said.

"Well there always plan B" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru summoned a bunch of poison snakes to kill Rasa but he used his gold dust to crush all the snakes.

It was at that point Orochimaru realized he had lost the element of surprise and retreated.

"Summon all Anbu I want Orochimaru found. Sent a message to the leaf of Orochimaru intentions. Get get all my children here with Naruto as well" Rasa yelled.

All three of his children and Naruto stood in front of Rasa.

"My children because of todays events I am sending only three of you to the leaf for the Chunin exams. Naruto Gaara and Temari will head to the leaf. You will believing early and you will bring the letter with you" Rasa said.

"But father why don't I get to go. I'm ready to be a chunin" Kankuro said.

"My son I know you are that why your getting promoted early. You will stay here with me. I have other things for you" Rasa said.

"But father why not promote us all and we can help you here" Temari said.

"This village needs a good showing at the finals for more missions. And Naruto has somethings he needs to do and he will need both of your help as his fiancee and best friend" Rasa said.

"We will win father for the village" Gaara said.

As they made there journey toward the leaf. Temari was worried about her future husband so she asked him.

"Naruto what are so of the things you have to do in the leaf village" Temari asked.

"I want to collect my family's items and see my parents grave sights. I have never bin there before. So it's about time I paid my respects" Naruto said in a sad tone ducking his head.

Temari then stopped and cuffed his chin lifted it up.

"Hey don't be so sad Ill be with you the whole time" Temari smiled.

Naruto then felt Gaara's hand on his back.

"You know I will always have your back brother" Gaara said.

"Thanks guys I needed that" Naruto said.

"One thing I wanted to ask you is do you think your mother would like me" Temari asked.

"Mari my mom would have loved you I can feel it in my heart she would have liked everyone but Kankuro. Because he plays with dolls and wears make up" Naruto laughed at the last part.

They traveled for a few days then stopped for a few minutes looking at the Hokage monument. Naruto stared at the rock face of his father for a couple of minutes.

"Okay guys let's go" Naruto said.

As they went to the village gate Naruto thought of one thing '' I'M BACK"

 **Well there you have it I jumped around his childhood because the meat of the story is the chunin exams and so on. Hope you like it leave a review or a pm.**


	3. Family Matters

**Hello everyone here is chapter 3 of Naruto the Sand Ninja** **.**

As the sand trio and Baki there sensei approach the gate there were stopped by two Chunin who were watching the gate.

"Halt what business do you sand ninja have in the leaf village" The leaf ninja said.

Baki spoke up " we are here to deliver a letter to your Hokage and my genin team is going to to be participating in the Chunin exams".

"Okay just sign in here and wait for a Anbu to come get you to bring you too the Hokage" The Chunin spoke.

"As you wish" Baki said.

Soon a female on Anbu with purple hair came to escort them to the Hokage. The whole way there she keep looking at the blonde boy. She felt he was familiar in some way.

She brought them straight to the Hokage.

"So I hear you have a letter for me and your hear for the chunin exams" lord third said.

"Yes lord Hokage here is a letter fot our Kazakage." Baki the handed him the sealed letter.

The Hokage unsealed it and started reading the note. Then he stopped and look right at Naruto. Then went back to finishing the letter.

"Is all of this true" lord third asked with a bit of nervousness to him.

"As far as I understand yes it is" Baki said.

"Naruto is that really you. You have changed to much" Lord third said as he got up from his deck to give the kid he thought as a grandson a hug when he was stopped by a sand wall.

Naruto looked at "Gaara its okay he's cool". Gaara took down the sand wall.

"Yes gramps it's me I'm back in the village but after the exams I'm gone" Naruto said as he hugged his sudo grandfather.

"I understand I'm just happy your doing well and have made friends" the Hokage said looking at his companions.

"Yes I have this is my best friend Gaara and his sister and my fiancéeTemari the children of the Kazakage" Naruto smiled.

"It seems you have out done yourself Naruto. Your fiancéeis beautiful you will be a happy man" lord third laughed.

Temari blushed bright red at the Hokage's comment. Gaara laughed in his head.

"Thanks gramps but I also came for my parents things" Naruto said.

"How do you know about your parents " The Hokage asked.

"Rasa the Kazakage told me he also gave me a few things about them and Temari and I our marriage contract. That my dad and there dad worked up" Naruto said.

"I see well I have been waiting to give this too you it is rightfully yours" Lord third said. As he walked over to the wall and opened a safe and pulled out a big scroll.

Naruto took it and put it on he's back" Thanks gramps well Ill come visit before we leave okay but we have other places to be and one of them I am super late for".

Okay Naruto it sounds good" the Hokage said.

As the left the Hokage tower. Naruto stopped and looked at Gaara " Take this " he hands his scroll " take care of that and you guys check in to a hotel or something. I have a lady to visit" Naruto said as he took off and Temari followed.

Soon Naruto found what he was looking for a flower shop. He went in side and noticed a blonde haired girl working the front. She was to caught up in here book to really notice him. She just said without looking up

" Hi welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop if you need anything let me know".

Naruto didn't pay her any mind and continued to look for what he wanted. Then he saw red roses. He carefully took 14 roses and brought them up to the counter.

Ino looked up at him and blushed and quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her but it was to late. Naruto just laughed to him self and shook his head.

Finally Ino finished up bagging his order and started asking questions.

"So who's the lucky girl" Ino asked.

"My mother" Naruto replied.

"Aww that cute do you have a girlfriend. If not do you want one" Ino teased.

"I do have a girlfriend and I like her very much but thank you for the offer" Naruto said gently.

"Shes a lucky gal well if she ever breaks your heart I be here. What's your name anyway" Ino teased.

"My name is Naruto and " Naruto was saying before he was cut off.

"I would have break his heart find your own man little girl" Temari said.

"Little girl who the hell are you" Ino asked well pissed off at the blonde girls comment.

"Im Temari oldest daughter of the Kazakage. Wind mistress of the sand village and best of all fiancéeof Naruto Uzumaki. That little girl is who I am. So go find some dolls to play with." Temari said with some anger and a bit of KI.

Naruto just laughed at his fiancée's actions paying leaving a stunned and pissed Ino Yamanaka in the flower shop.

When they left the flower shop Temari asked.

"Why did you by 14 roses Naruto" Temari asked.

Well there for my mother this is the first time ill have went to see her grave so I bought 14 one for every year I missed" Naruto smiled sadly.

"Aww thank so sweet Naruto but your 13" Temari said.

"Yeah but Ill be 14 soon so I don't know the next time Ill be in town so that how I planned it" Naruto said.

Temari shook her head in agreement with Naruto and they both locked hands and headed to the cemetery.

When they got near Kushina's grave Naruto slowed down and he's eyes started to water. Till they stopped at her grave the watery eyes turned in to tears.

Temari seeing stood behind him and wrapped he arms around him and started whispering in his ear.

"It's okay Naruto I'm hear with you and I'm not going anywhere. You know she loved you and has been waiting for this day" Temari cood in his ear.

Naruto said nothing as he started putting the roses around her grave. After he was finished Temari went back to his side holding his hand. Then he decided to speak.

"Hi Mom it's Naruto your son. I know I have been hear to talk to you but I'm here now. I bought you roses one for every year I have been alive plus next years as well. I know I wont be able to see you must since I moved to the Sand village.

But there is someone I want you to meet. Her name is Temari and I love her she is strong caring and beautiful. I think you would have loved her too and she want to say somethings too you" Naruto said sadly smiled.

Temari blushed at her boyfriends comments. Then she cleared her throat " Hi Naruto's Mom. I just want to you a little about the man your son has become. He is the most kind and considerate man I have ever met. He has done so much for my family and me. In my life nothing means more than family , family matters .You would be so proud of your son. I love him and will forever" Temari said.

Naruto turned to her and cupped her chin and softly kissed her. Then pulling away he said.

"See Mom I think you would like her. But I have to go its getting later Ill come back later tomorrow" Naruto said as they headed back to there hotel.

When they got back Temari when to shower and change her clothes well Naruto talk to Gaara.

"So how did it go" Gaara asked.

"It was okay but I did have a tough time but Temari got me thought it tho" Naruto said.

"So you really do love my sister" Gaara asked.

"Yes Gaara i do" Naruto said.

"I approve so does everyone else" Gaara said.

It was that time when Temari came out of the bedroom in white kimono on.

"Naruto hurry up and get changed I'm hungry and want to go out some where and you know the best places so hurry up" Temari demanded.

"Okay Temari I know just the place" Naruto smirked.

A little while later Naruto,Temari and Gaara were head out for dinner. When he stopped at a little stand the place has the best ramen in the world.

The three of them when in the little stand and sat down. Gaara saw two people working one older man and a younger girl who could be his daughter.

The girl came to greet them.

"Hi there welcome to Ichiraku ramen what can I get you three" she said.

3 bowls of Miso pork ramen Ayame and tell the old man to come out and say hi" Naruto smiled.

She froze for a min then looked him up and down. See if it was really him.

"Naruto is that you" Ayame said.

"The one and only" Naruto laughed.

"Dad Naruto is back" Ayame cheered.

Her father walked out front and saw him. "Well aint this a sight for sore eyes Naruto how are you. Where did you go who are your friends" the older man asked.

Naruto then told the whole story of going to the sand village. They were sad to see him go and happy that he was happy. He introduced them to Temari and Gaara.

They kelp talking about every thing till he told them about marring Temari.

"Wait I thought you were going to marry me Naruto" Ayame teased.

Temari look at her then Ayame said to her." Im just kidding he is fun to tease but no he's like my little brother so please take care of him."

"I will no worries" Temari replied.

Later after everyone had left old man Ichiraku and Ayame were cleaning up when he said.

"It was good to see Naruto again I'm glad he's happy".

"Yeah to bad we cant see more of him tho" Ayame said.

That's when the old man had an idea. "I think I found a away we could" he said.

 **Thanks for reading everyone I want to take a second to ask you to vote on a second pairing. Who should Gaara be with. Your choices are Ayame, Fuu, and Tenten so feel free to vote in the comments or pm me. Also tell me what you think.**


	4. Chunin exams

A few days later it was time to start the Chunin Exams. They made there way up to the the academy. They saw right threw the genjutsu and started making there way up too room 301.

Then there were almost there they got stopped by some kid with a duck ass hair cut.

"Im Sasuke Uchiha and your the kid that the counsel is all up in arms about. I demand you fight me" .

"Haha why fight you now prince Uchiha there's no one to see you fall. Your not worth my time if you can make the finals ill beat you there" Naruto replied.

"I'm an Uchiha I'm better then you. With my Sharingan. I am unbeatable you will fall before my feet".

"Listen to me because I'm only going to say this one Uchiha. Your clan were nothing but common thief's. You think you can copy jutsu makes you better then everyone else.

Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Your not. And if we fight in this exams I hope its in the finals. So I can show everyone how weak and pathetic you really are. If you piss me off enough ill make sure you can never use your eyes again and maybe finish the job your brother started" Naruto smirked.

"Why you" Sasuke yelled in anger. He pulled out a kunai and ran at the blonde.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and throat and slammed him in to the wall.

"Don't do something you will regret. Now take your duck ass somewhere else before I have to punish you for it" Naruto laughed.

Naruto released him and turned to his girl and best friend. Both were laughing.

"Come on guys lets go" naruto said as the continued to the testing room.

Later after getting the rules of the test given to them. Naruto looked at his paper and off to the right of him was a small pile of sand it started moving and giving him the answers.

He smirked at this and once he finished writing the answers. The sand started drawing lines for tic tac toe.

Naruto lightly laughed at this and started playing. After 150 games he still hasn't won. He turned to see Gaara smirking at him. Naruto just shook his head.

Then the proctor asked the 10 question the people left passed and moved on to the 2nd exam.

A short time later Gaara , Naruto and Temari we just out side training ground 44. The proctor had given them the rules. They had 5 days to get to the tower with both heaven and earth scrolls.

"So we have an earth scroll and need a heaven scroll" Temari said.

"This will be easy we get the scroll then ill use my sand to get us to the tower" Gaara said.

"Sound about right most of the ninja are weak with a few exceptions. We shall have no problems" Naruto said.

Then alarm went off and everyone rushed in there own gate and the second exam started.

20 mins in we find our sand ninjas moving from tree to tree looking for a heaven scroll.

Gaara motioned them to stop as he had found a team to fight. Gaara pointed to them below.

The group of mist were in the process of killing of a team of water fall ninja.

"Good now that there out of the way we can have fun with the with the red head" one of the said.

"Yes then we kill her after like the other two" the other said.

Up in the tree Temari was pissed off.

"We have to stop them im not going to sit and watch a young girl get raped" Temari said.

The both looked at Gaara and he nodded back.

All three jumped down and Gaara put a wall a round the girl water ninja.

"Oh look a blonde we can we can play with when were done with the red head here." the one mist ninja said.

"Sand coffin" as sand formed around them. "Sand Burial" Garra yelled.

As the sand crushed and killed them. Temari walked up to red head. "Hey are you okay" Temari asked.

The girl was in tears "yes thank you. Thank you so much. You save me what are your names I see your from the sand village.

"Im Temari of the Desert. The hair red there is my brother Gaara and the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki. Whats your name ".

"Wait your an Uzumaki too" The red head asked as she pointed to Naruto.

"Yes my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Now what is your name red" Naruto asked.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki my mother was Shinna Uzumaki and was your mothers sister. Making us cousins" Karin said with a smile.

"Wow that's a lot to take in. I didn't think I had any blood family left" Naruto said.

"Blood family" Karin asked confused.

"Yes I grew up an orphan till I was 4 and I ran away from the leaf and went to see sand village and met this guys" pointing at Gaara "Then I met his family and the took me in as there own. After talk to there father the Kazakage. I found out who I really was then also found out I am to marry Temari" Naruto said.

"Why did you run away from the leaf" Karin asked.

"On the day I was born my mother was a attacked my a man in a mask because she was the was the host of the 9 tailed fox. He was able to unseal it and it attacked the village under that mans power. My father the 4th Hokage fought him and stop him. He couldn't kill the 9 tails so he sealed in his son. Making me the new host of the 9 tails. My mother and father died that night sealing her in to me.

My father's last wish was for me to be scene as a hero but the village was to messed up. They hated me they shunned me. The start to try and kill me so after my 4 birthday. The fox came to me told me everything. That's when I ran and I ended up better for it. They want to keep me a fool and weapon but now I'm not either" Naruto said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. So do you hate the leaf village " Karin asked.

"No I don't hate them. I dislike most of them but there are a few did like me" Naruto said.

"Would it be okay if I came and stayed with you cousin" Karin asked.

"Of course Naruto would never turn his back on family" Temari smiled.

"Yes I shall talk to father personally" Gaara replied.

"Then stick with us then and well talk to our sensei when we get to the tower god only knows what would have happened to you of we didn't find you" Naruto said.

Karin went up and hugged her cousin. Gaara searched the stuff of the mist ninjas.

"Yes there it is a Heaven scroll. We should get a move on" Gaara said.

Gaara made three sand clouds and motioned everyone to her on them.

"Karin you ride with me" Naruto said. As the my got on and took off toward the tower.

They made to the tower and walked in and they opened both scrolls. Baki there sensei popped out of there scrolls.

"Good job you guys you beat the record my a lot. Who's this?" Baki asked.

"Baki sensei this is my cousin Karin Uzumaki. We kind of save her when we found her. We going to take her back with us when we go back. So can you look out for her till we leave I've got a feeling something strange is going on" Naruto said.

Baki nodded " well ill see you in 5 days for the next exam" as Baki takes Karin's hand and flickers away.

"Well come on Naruto lets go find a from and relax" Temari said as they took off to find a room.

Gaara went up to the roof to watch the sun set and mediate. He thought to him self " I need to find a girl to love. Thinking back to some of the girls he has scene and met. There the Ramen girl. The green haired girl he saw at the start of the second exam and a girl with buns on her head." he just laughed what has Naruto done to me with a smirk.

An

Thanks for all of you that like my story. Im still taking votes for Gaara's pairing we have Fuu , Ayame and Tenten. Keep up the voting. **Please review and pm tell what you think.**


	5. The Prelims

**Hey guys heres the next chapter hope you guys like it.**

The Hokage did his little speech on friendship between villages then let the next proctor take over.

"Before the 3rd and final round we shall a preliminary round there are to many of you so when you name pops on the board you will fight till a winner is determined. In the fight my word is law so you will listen or you will not pass" the proctor said.

The board started to turn and stopped on Gaara of Suna and Hai from Taki

Both Garra and Hai stood in the in the down in the battle ring.

"Ready" both nodded "fight" the proctor yelled.

Hai took his sword out and rushed Gaara.

Gaara put his hand down to the ground and yelled (Sand Tsunami).

Sand burst from the ground making a giant wave. The sand wave came forward to crush Hai.

After it hit him Hai was out cold and the match was over.

Gaara walked back over to Naruto and Temari.

The board starting moving again. It stop on Fuu from Taki vs Shino Aburame.

Shino walked down the stairs when fuu jumped the railing to the fighting arena.

The proctor looked at both of them. "

Fighters ready" both nodded "Fight" He yelled.

Shino jumped back. " Proctor I give up" Shino said.

"Really your fun at all" The green hair girl said.

"Its only logical that I give up my bugs won't attack you for some reason" Shino stated.

Both went back up to the where there teams where when the board started moving again.

Tenten of Konaha vs Kin of Oto.

Both girls came down and got in too position.

Kin went to for her bell trick but Tenten broke he bells with Kuni. The Tenten jumped in the air and seem to float and hit Kin in the neck with a needle of her own knocking the girl out cold.

The board moved again and a fight was to begin. Naruto of Suna vs Zaku of Oto.

Both hurried down to begin to fight.

"I'm going to blow you away" Zaku said.

"No thanks I have a girlfriend for that I'm not in to guys" Naruto laughed.

Up in the stands Gaara was laughing at his brother in all but bloods bad taste of a joke.

Temari rolled her eyes.

Zaku send a blast of wind chakra at Naruto who flickered out of the way.

This went on for a few mins before Zaku got mad.

"Stop running so I can blow you away" Zaku said.

"What's with your obsession with trying to blow me dude. I don't swing that way dude. Its okay if you do but you can't force it on people. That's a no-no bad touch"Naruto laughed.

"That's it I'm done with you" Zaku yelled and more power wind attack at Naruto.

Naruto was laying on the ground. He was out cold.

"Stupid big mouth now ill finish you off" Zaku said.

Zaku put one arm out ready to finish the fight. When in a blink of an eye his whole arm was cut off.

The Naruto that was on the ground was a clone the real one was on the ceiling. Wait for the right time to strike.

Naruto had cut his arm off at the shoulder.

"Oh man my bad looks like your going to need a hand with that" Naruto laughed again as he tried to hand him his own arm back.

"Kami I hate when he gets like this" Temari said.

Gaara was rolling on the ground "Naruto your too much".

Zaku was losing lots of blood " I'm still going to kill you for this". As he raised his arm to fire wind chakra one last time.

Naruto used his wind blade at quickly cut of the head of Zaku. He was made the winner. Naruto went back into the stands.

Gaara congratulated Naruto. Temari was happy he wasn't hurt. The board then displayed two new names.

Ino from Konaha vs Sakura from Konaha.

Both girls were yelling about so fan-girlish dream when they both knocked each other out.

Next was Neji from Konaha vs Hinata from Konaha but Hinata quit.

After that the board had Sasuke from Konaha vs Kiba from Konaha.

Kiba was put in a genjutsu from the start and couldn't win. Sasuke smirked in victory and pointed up at Naruto. "Your next dope you will fall before my feet for I am an eilte" as he moved back up to the stands.

The new names on the board were Lee from Konaha vs Chouji from Konaha.

"I'm so going to win this so Sensei will buy me all the BBQ I can eat " Chouji said.

"That is very un-youthful if you eat to much you will get fat" Lee said.

"What do you say Im not Fat" chouji yelled .

"HUMAN BOULDER" Chouji yell again.

As Chouji rolled at Lee. Lee kicked him like a kickball planting him in the ceiling for the win.

Next on the board was Shikamaru from Konaha vs Sai from Konaha.

When they went to fight Shikamaru used his SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU to stop Sai and made him give up.

Last match Temari of Suna vs Dosu of Oto.

Temari did want to play around and went right for the win.

"WIND TORNADO JUTSU" Temari yelled as Dosu was caught in Tornado. He hit the ground hard. Temari looked at the proctor as she was declared the winner.

"You all have won month to train the matches for the final are set.

Neji vs Naruto

Temari vs Tenten.

Lee vs Shikamaru.

Fuu vs Gaara

The winner of Neji vs Naruto fights Sasuke for the right to make the second round.

Everyone started to leave and head back to there hotel rooms.

"So what do you guys want to do go back to Suna or stay here for the month.

"What you should do is stay here and caught up with old friends" a voice said from behind them.

Naruto and his team turned around. To see Tenten and Lee standing behind them.

"It's been a while Naruto we missed you" Lee said.

"I've missed you guys too but let me introduce you guy's to my team. This is Gaara my future brother inlaw. The blonde beauty you see beside me in Temari my bride to be. And this is Tenten and Lee two of my friends from back at the orphanage "Naruto said.

Everyone said hello and got to know each other. They all went out to get Ramen from there favorite place.

Tenten was talking to Naruto for the min when she asked. " So you got your self a fan-girl hun" Tenten teased.

"Hey I'm know fan-girl" Temari glared at Tenten.

"I can tell you are not a fan-girl I just like teasing Naruto here it's been a while since I could do that" Tenten replied.

"So I take it your the girl who was always trying to get him adopted with you" Temari asked.

"Yes he has been my friend since I can remember. Him and Lee are like my brothers I've always tried to look out for them. When he ran away it hurt me and Lee we became ninja just so we could leave the village to go look for our brother. But now we found him and we're happy that he is safe and happy with you guys. So thanks for looking out for him. But I'm not going to go easy on you in the finals because of it" Tenten said.

Temari smirked as her and Tenten watched Lee Gaara and Naruto race each other up and down the street having fun.

"I don't plan on going easy on you either. But thanks for looking out for him I love that boy" Temari said.

 **Hope you guys like the this chapter I know the fights we one sided but the finals will be better. I promise. please keep voting in the poll for gaara's pairing. And let me know what you all think.**


	6. enter the Grandparents

**Everyone heres chapter 6.**

The next few days were fun. Gaara , Temari and Naruto hung out with Lee and Tenten and relax for a few days.

Everything was going fine untill Guy-sensei showed up trying to give Naruto and Gaara green jumpsuits.

"You guys are so youthful wear theses. So your flames of youth will burn brighter" Guy said with his trademark nice guy smile.

"Sorry Guy-sensei but Temari will kill me if I ware that" Naruto said. Then he whispered in to Guy's ear " She buys my clothes and dresses me. So I can't wear that".

"No problem Naruto always listen to your wife its a very youthful thing. How about you young Gaara" Guy said with his trademark nice guy smile.

Gaara was going to answer when Temari came out of nowhere and whispered to him

" If you wear that Ill wont help you talk to that girl I've seen you watching. Lets face it you were going to ask me because Dads not good with this kind of thing and Kankuro is a perv that wears make up and Naruto will just have you come to me." Temari smirked.

"Im sorry Guy- sensei I can not" Gaara said fearfully.

Naruto decided to go threw his fathers scroll. After opening the blood seal. 6 smaller scrolls. He open the first one and in was a note from his father.

Dear son

If your reading this then I fear the worst has happened and I have passed on. I hope your mother made it so you still have someone looking after you. Even your Mother has past to is that your Grandparents took care of you. Your grandparents are Tsunade Senju And Jiraiya the Sonnin. I want you to know that your Mother and I love you very much. Your birth is days away. I look forward to seeing you come in this world. Out of everything I've ever done you are my Greatest Accomplishment.

I love you my son and I hope you never have to read these but in these scrolls are every jutsu your mother and I know. The red scroll is your mothers letter. The green the toad contract. I wish you to sign. The yellow all of my jutsu. The blue is your mothers jutsu. The last is the black scroll is all our knowledge on the art of sealing.

I want you to know madder what you do in your life Ill always love and be proud of you. You are my son and my pride and joy.

Love your father

Minato Namikaze

After reading his father note he teared up abit. He then decided to read his Mothers letter to him.

Dear baby boy

Where to begin If you are reading this then something happened to me and your father. I want to tell you I love you nothing has ever made me feel so happy then when I found out I was having you. I want to say I'm sorry I wasn't there to raise you kiss you and love you. So I hope you find a really nice girl to love you. Treat her well baby. In the Red scroll is my jutsu scroll and the slug contract. I want you to be its next summoner like I was for you grandmother Tsunade the Sonnin.

I want you to remember your are my son Ill will always love you. Being your Mother was the greatest moment of my life Naruto please remember that. Ill be looking in on you from time to time.

LOVE YOUR MOTHER

Kushina Uzumaki- Namikaze

Naruto was now in tears crying in his hotel room. When he felt a pull to his Mind scape.

"My little Naruto its been sometime since we talked" Kurama said.

"Sorry things have kept me busy with all my family stuffed" Naruto sniffed.

"Its ok my little one I know your in pain but you know they loved you you should sign both scrolls then use my chakra to summon both the boss summons and talk to them" Kurama said rubbing her nose on his head.

This made Naruto smile " Thanks Kurama you have always been there for me. You are the closest thing to a mother I had growing up and I want to say I love you Kurama" Naruto said with tears down his face.

"Now kit don't cry you are the son I never got to have kit but go meet you Grandparents and will talk later" Kurama said.

Naruto opened both scrolls then signed them in his blood the used Kurama's chakra to summon both Katsuyu and Gamabunta.

There was two huge puffs of smoke revealing the two boss summons.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju and I summoned you both here" Naruto said.

"So what have you summoned us for kid" Gamabunta said.

"I would like to be aloud to summon both of you and I would like you to reverse summon both of your summoners I wish to speak to them" Naruto asked.

I would have no problem with this and I will bring lady Tsunade to you Naruto. Its an honor to be one of your summons Kushina was a great person im sure you are one as well" Katsuyu said.

"Minato was very kind to us toads And I had a lot of fun drinking with him. I look forward to drinking with you as well ill bring the perv here now." Gamabunta said.

A minute later there were a few more puffs of smoke. Naruto stared at the three people and a pig there were summoned.

"What's going on here who are you and Katsuyu why did you bring us here" Tsunade yelled.

"Bunta why did you bring me here" Jiraiya asked.

"They brought you here because of me" Naruto said.

"Who are you" Shizune asked.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju the son if Kushina Uzumaki and the the yellow flash Minato Namikaze. I have question for you all if your my grandparents. Where have you been don't you care about me" Naruto asked.

All three were dead still no one moved till Tsunade fell to the ground as she passed out.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune yelled and hurried to wake her master.

Jiraiya had his hands over his face so Naruto couldn't see his face.

After a minute Tsunade was back on her feet and she rushed over to Naruto.

"You look like mother so much and you have your fathers hair. Im sorry we weren't here for you we came to take you after that night and we were told you had died too. Sensei even showed us your grave" Tsunade cried.

Naruto rapped his arms around Tsunade and hugged her. Jiraiya came up from behind and hugged both of them.

 **Well there you have it let me know what you think leave a review or a pm.**


	7. TheFall Out

**Hey guys heres the new chapter.**

To say Tsunade and Jiraiya were piss was an under statement. After the group hug was done. Naruto started open up to his grand parents. He told them all about how the most of the village beat him and tried to kill him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry I should have been there for you. We were lied to and those who lied to us and hurt you will pay" Tsunade cried

"I promise will be here for you now please tell us there is still good people here tho" Jiraiya said.

"Yes there were a few Anbu that tried to help me plus a few other people but that's it. That's why I left" Naruto said.

"What do you mean you left" Tsunade asked.

"When I was 4 I ran off to and made it all the way to Suna. I met the Kazakage's kids and befriended them. Dad also made a marriage contract for me to marry Temari the first born of Rasa the Kazakage. I'm a ninja from the hidden sand village now." Naruto smiled.

"Okay will talk about that later. Now we need to go smash some assholes" Tsunade said.

Both her Jiraiya and Shizune tone changed completely. There was hell to pay. As the made there way to the the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his chair when he got a shiver down his spine.

He herd some some yelling then scream outside his door. Then one of his personal Anbu came thought the wall. Then his door was kick in and it flew off the hinges.

Tsunade came charging threw the door way. '' You how fucking dare you. You lied to me making me think my family was dead. When my Grandson was here suffering. Getting beat up and people trying to kill him.

He had no one and that's your fault. I could have been there to love him like a mother but you took that from him and from me. Now it time to pay the old man" Tsunade yelled.

Sarutobi was shock he didn't see this coming. He was terrified he couldn't move.

Two of his other Anbu's popped out and jumped in front of the leader.

Tsunade just stared at the pair" move or your head is going up his ass" as she pointed at the two Anbu.

They looked at each other then jumped her.

Seconds later two screams were herd as Tsunade dusted him self off after finishing the Anbu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was horrified at what he just witnessed. As he saw a man's head get shoved up a other man's ass.

Tsunade approached him and well cracking her knuckles as she moved closer to him.

Naruto finally caught up with his grandmother. He rapped his arms around her trying to stop her.

"Grandma please stop everything's okay now that your here please don't hurt the old man anymore" Naruto said.

A wave of calm came over Tsunade. She took a few deep breaths.

"You are so lucky he cares sensei because I'm done with you and this town. As Clan head of the Senju clan I retire from ninja duty. As clan head I am moving all things that deal with the Senju clan to Suna" Tsunade said.

Sarutobi was shocked he just lost the Senju clan. The counsel is going to lose there minds when they find out.

A cross town Jiraiya and Shizune were sealing everything in the Senju and Namikaze compounds.

"Father its good to see you again" Shizune said.

"Its good to see you too daughter how I wish your brother Minato was still with us. But my grandson and your nephew is a live it is somewhat of a happy day" Jiraiya said.

"Yes we can bring our family back together. I must meet this girl he is to marry you know" Shizune laughed.

Tenten and Temari had hit it off and become good friends since meeting.

Both girls were just walking thought the village to have some tea and Dango.

"So what's it like to be engaged at such an early age" Tenten asked.

"Well right now it's just like having a boyfriend but I know I love him and will spend the rest of my life with him" Temari replied.

"That's so sweet I'm glad you and Naruto are happy. I hope I can find someone to make me as happy as you" Tenten replied.

"Tell me there is someone your interested in just please don't let it be the Uchiha or that Huuga" Temari asked.

"No it's not but if I tell you promise me you wont say anything" Tenten replied.

"Girl I got you" Temari said.

" okay it's" Tenten was interrupted when a lot of Anbu and Jonin were running towards the Hokage tower.

Both girls looked at each other then Temari said.

"I have a feeling Naruto has something to do with this".

"You mite be right" Tenten said as they started off to Hokage tower.

A few miles away Gaara was meditating in the middle of a far training ground.

He had been there for a while. He had his eyes were closed. When he felt someone sit in front of him.

Gaara opened his eyes and he locked eyes with the orange eyed green haired beauty he had a crush on.

"Hi I'm Fuu and I what to ask you if your going to be fun" Fuu laughed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean when you say fun" Gaara asked.

"I was told to have fun and to try and make friends here. In my village I'm not well like and even here no one really wants me around" Fuu said.

"Ill be you you friend Fuu but can I ask you something" Gaara asked.

"Sure friend ask away" Fuu said.

"Do you know the reason why your village doesn't like you because I do" Gaara said.

Fuu started to get really nervous " If you know that then you know I'm a monster" Fuu started to cry.

"Hey don't cry your not a monster. Your to beautiful to be a monster" Gaara said.

Fuu cheeks heated up at Gaara's comment.

"I know your not a monster because your like me we hold beast's inside us but that doesn't make us a monsters" Gaara said.

"You hold a tailed beast in you too'' Fuu asked.

"Yes I hold the one tail -Shukaku. I can sense you hold a tail beast but which one" Gaara asked.

"I hold the 7 tails -Chōmei" Fuu said.

"Nice well lets go meet up with my sister and my brother I'm sure they will want to meet you" Gaara said.

Fuu was still a little nervous but Gaara took her by the hand and lead her back to town.

AN

Okay guys there you have it. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	8. The Meeting

Gaara was leading the way to find his sister and his brother so they could meet Fuu. He was in the middle of town square he noticed Naruto walking with an older blonde woman then Temari.

Soon Naruto noticed him to and he waved Gaara and green haired girl he was walking hand in hand with.

"Hey Gaara this is Tsunade Senju my grandmother. Who that that your with" Naruto smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you Lady Tsunade" Gaara said with a bow. " but this is Fuu she my new friend."

"Naruto who is your plight friend" Tsunade asked.

"This grams is Gaara of the desert. He my best friend and he's the Kazekage's youngest son" Naruto said.

"It's very nice to meet you Gaara" Tsunade said.

"It's nice to meet you to lady Tsunade. Naruto do you know where my sister is" Gaara asked.

"Last time I saw her she was meeting Tenten they were going for a walk." Naruto said.

Gaara left with Fuu in search of Temari. While Naruto and Tsunade continued on to the Senju Compound.

A little while later Gaara and Fuu found Temari and Tenten.

Gaara introduced Fuu to Temari and Tenten. The girls were happy to meet each other. Until Temari noticed a red spot on Fuus shorts. Tenten saw the same thing and both girls pulled Fuu a side.

"Fuu you know your your having your time of the month right" Temari asked.

"What's that I know every month I bleed and it doesn't go away for a week only for to come back the next month. "Fuu said.

"So you don't know about your time of the month" Tenten asked.

"No in my village I have no friends the village hates me. So I'm on my own" Fuu said.

Well then we will be your friends and we can fill you in on stuff you will need a womans touch " Temari smiled.

After a long talk with Fuu Temari set out to find her boyfriend. She walked back to the hotel where Naruto was waiting for her.

She looked at him and smiled. Temari rapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"I missed you " Naruto said.

I missed you more" Temari smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

There's some people I want you to meet" Naruto smiled.

"What do you mean" Temari responded.

"You will see follow me" Naruto said.

He lead her thru the village still they came on to all the clan compounds.

"Why are we in the compound district" Temari asked.

"All in good time baby girl" Naruto smiled.

Finally he led her into the Senju compound. Temari was very confused as to what was going on but waited to see what was going on.

Once there were inside the the Senju compound Naruto led her to the main house and they went inside the main house.

As she was led into the living room she was shocked to say the least inside the living room sat two of the most famous ninja to ever live.

"Oh good Naruto your back and who is the you brought with you" Tsunade kindly asked.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Shizune this is the most important person in the world. She is my world this is Temari of the desert my girlfriend/ future wife." Naruto said with all the love he could muster.

Temari was floor with all the information going on "Naruto knew the Sonin, Naruto had grandparents, Naruto's Grandparents were the Sonin" Temari thought as her brain overloaded and she fainted. Tsunade and Shizune rushed over to help the the girl.

A little while later Temari woke up she was laying in a bedroom she was in before and had a wet cloth on her head.

She got up and walked out into the hallway she walked back to the living room where everyone was.

Temari saw Naruto sandwiched between the two Sonin with a smile on his face. It made her heal so happy knowing that the man she loved had a loving family.

When Naruto locked eyes with Temari and jumped up to check on her. "Temari are you okay I was worried but grams said you were okay" Naruto said.

"Im okay Naruto and thanks for taking care of me. I don't normally do that" Temari said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Aw you to are so cute " Shizune said gushing of the cuteness of her nephew and his girlfriend.

"No it should be us thanking you. You are the one that's look out for him most of his life. I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart for being there when I couldn't because we didn't know he was alive " Tsunade said with tears running down her face as she gave Temari the tightest hug she has ever gotten.

Jiraiya finally spoke up " Okay lady's enough of the mushy stuff let's talk Chunin exams and how you both should train for the next couple of weeks."

" Yes Temari how is your chakra control" Tsunade said with a big grin on her face.

 **Hey guys I know its a little short but let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
